


These noodles aren't the only thing I'd like to eat

by Heartletmage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is also a clown, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bold!Adora, Bold!Glimmer, F/F, Phone Sex, Ramen, but glim would be "so" done with her shit, horny!glimmer lives matter tho, if she weren't as horny as she is, love her the mostest, theyre both bold here, yeah wait also mostly dialogue here ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: Adora has ramen. It's not the most savory thing she could be eating right now but, you gotta make with what you got. Glimmer isn't complaining (much).





	These noodles aren't the only thing I'd like to eat

**Author's Note:**

> ok!!!!!! I binged she-ra in 2 days and wrote this fic by the 3rd @ 12 am. Uh, yeah!!! Of course I fall for (the sorta) rare pair that is glimmdora (glimmadora?? fuck is their canon ship name, someone provide pls) 
> 
> And so here's my first contribution to the fandom, a phone sex fic with instant noodles. Enjoy, comment, and leave me a kudos please I'm desperate and I wanna feel loved

"Glimmer, _by the first ones_, I will _hang_ up this phone _right_ now—"

"Adora you _can't_ be mad! I'm sorry that you're just so..._adora-_ble!"

"Shut your mouth," Adora's tone is anything short of amused as she takes the shortest moment to switch her phone from one hand to the next, using her (now free) right to reach for the microwave handle. "I will _actually_ do it, Glimmer, do you really wanna test me?"

Her girlfriend resounds a thing of a whine. It briefly brings a smile to Adoras' face as she carefully lifts the lid concealing the content of what she, a college student, considers absolute heaven in a cup. "You're no fun!"

"And you're beyond annoying."

And she _was_, but that _was_ her girlfriend, of two years to be exact. Annoying. Annoyingly and infuriatingly cute, always calling Adora right after classes and making her _actually_ conversate about nothing and every-fucking-thing. But, she loves it.

"But you love me."

She loves her.

"I do?"

" _Adora __, _"

"Ok, _ok_, I do. Chillaxe, _babe_." Adora momentarily has a moment, hand mid-air and just shy of reaching in the utensil drawer. Chops sticks, or no? Eh, forks are easier, fork it is. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

One word is spoken, just as Adora flops down on this ratty love seat she's sure Catra, her roomie, found on someone's lawn and makes herself comfortable.

"Mid-terms."

Ah,

"Understandable."

"I'm so _stressed_ , Adora."

Adora snorts. "Like anyone isn't."

"You're not?"

Adora quirks a brow, despite Glimmer and not exactly _anyone_ being there to witness. "Oh no, sweetheart, _beyond_."

"Oh?" Glimmers' tone is mostly questioning, but there's was _just_ a tang of suspicion edging onto. "You don't really show it."

"That's because, my friend, I have the most wonderful stress reliever."

"...and that is?"

"Ramen."

It goes silent on the other line, just long enough for Adora to get a generous fork full of the said stress reliever into her mouth hole.

"..And I'm dating you because?"

It's muffled, her voice. Just a bit. Trying to talk around a mouth full of wet noodles isn't exactly easy. " 'cause you love me."

Glimmer hums and Adora notes there's some movement, ruffling maybe, on Glimmer's end before she counters back. "That I do...and you love me _too__,_ right?"

"Unfortunately."

That goes ignored. Instead, Glimmer takes a breath before speaking, once again. "So..would you be _my_ stress reliever."

"Of course." Adora didn't quite know exactly _where_ her girlfriend was going with this but, as she said, _of __course_.

"And help me?"

"Always."

"No questions asked?"

"Sounds awfully like you're asking me to help you kill someone but, yes, precisely."

"No—_what_—Adora, I'm about to ask— let's do it, over the phone. I guess, _uh_, yeah."

Adora picks up a lone sweet-pea from her noodle cup and pops it into her mouth. "Do it?"

"Yes."

"Oh," She pauses. "Oh, wait—oh, _oh_. Right now?"

Glimmer sighs. "No, Adora, next week."

"Shut up," Adora grumbles. "You can't pin that on a girl mid-noodlin'."

"_Mid-__Noodl__in_— _Adora __,_ Focus."

"Ok, fine," Adora brings up another forkful, the sounding slurp even kinda loud in her own ears as it goes up (er, down?). "What are you wearing?"

"_Adorapleasedontslurpthatsfucking__disgusting_—Just my standard stuff, y'know gym shorts and a crop. Totally sexy."

"_Absolutely_ sexy. Gym shorts on you, _god_, makes your thighs look _so_ hot. I can't believe I actually get to be crushed between those sometimes."

"_Mmmh_, what I would _do_ to have you doing that _right_ now—"

"I'd eat you out like I'm eating this ramen."

"That....oddly doesn't sound as unappealing as it should, what the shit."

"Because, _baby_, these lips achieve magical things and you know it."

"I do_, huh_."

Adora, finally engrossed enough in this impromptu phone coitus sess, ask a million dollar question. One, for a fact, always does something for her girlfriend.

"_Are you wet for me ?_"

Glimmer lets loose the tiniest gasp before inhaling. Deep.

" _Yes __. _"

"How much?"

"As wet as your noodles."

Adora chuckles. She _loves_ this girl. No doubt about it.

"You must be pretty fucking moist then, for _me__._"

"Adora — _ah_, you _know_ how much I hate that word _please_."

Adora chuckles. "So demanding Glimmer, even when technically you're under _my_ mercy. Do you wanna come?"

" _Please_ ."

"Hm, what are you doing?"

"Hands." Glimmer huffs, shallow and breathless before remembering to clarify. "Hands, in shorts, use your imagination." then, "What are _you_ wearing?"

"Underwear. Socks." Adora stores her empty cup on the coffee table aside. "_Your_ socks. The glittery ones you got me for Christmas that has moons all over 'em."

"_Shit_—I don't know why but, the fact you're wearing something I bought you is turning me on even _more_ right now ?"

"Because I look good in them?" Adora thumps at the elastic that stops just short of her kneecap. "Imagine you riding my thigh while I'm wearing them. Goes good with them 'cause I'll have you seeing stars."

Another one of those sighs leave her lips, this one sounding more content than anything else. "That sounds nice."

"Of course it does, I'd be holding onto your hips, trying to make you come. I _want_ to make you come. _Right_ now, you there yet?"

"Not quite."

"I really, _really_ wish I were there, eating you out like a champ, you really _deserve_ that Glimmer."

"I do?"

"Mmhm, you _do_, you're so hard working and all—honestly glim, promising you now the next time I see you we're _not_ leaving bed until you come at _least_ 6 times."

"Oh—! _Adora_." It's a broken moan, Adora's lip is drawn between her teeth at hearing her girlfriends pleasantly distressed groans, _so_ loud in her ear. It's almost as good as Glimmer's lips _actually_ being there, her hot breath tickling Adora's earlobe. _Almost_.

"Visuals. Glim."

"Fingers, _ah__, _two of,"

"Curl 'em."

"Ok, _oh_, ok—" Glimmer gasp. One last time, it's _hard__, _long, and a telling signal that Adoras' successfully threw her girl over the edge into what sounds like a very intense orgasms. If the other's breathless little pants were anything to go by, anyways.

"Alive?" Adora says, after a short moment of hearing the other reacquaint herself with a little thing called air.

"Half dead, but, yeah." another pause, the deepest inhale yet from Glimmers side. "Uh, do you need to...?"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure..?"

"Positive."

And she was, while it was rather hot hearing and causing her girlfriend to come undone, she genuinely didn't need as much as a quick fix as the other, patient enough for the next time they'll get a moment to themselves.

"Oh, ok, also..you're not serious about that six orgasms thing....right?"

"Oh no, dead serious."

" _Adora_ . "

"Oh would you look at that, Catra just walked in, that's my cue to hang up."

"Adora _please_, I actually like my ability to walk—"

"Mmm-kay, bye babe _love you_—"

"Adora _don't you_—"

She does

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> love me some soft horny lesbians mwah (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
